


О пиратах и косичках

by Ffcrow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffcrow/pseuds/Ffcrow
Summary: AU после Мустафара. Кто сказал, что у пиратов и джедаев нет ничего общего?
Kudos: 4





	О пиратах и косичках

Дверь кантины с громким скрипом отодвинулась. В помещение тут же ввалилась уже далеко не трезвая группа викуэйев. Судя по обмундированию, это были контрабандисты или пираты, а может и то и другое. Подобное было не редкостью для Татуина, посему посетители лишь скользнули ленивым взглядом по новоприбывшим и вернулись к своим занятиям.  
  
Республика полетела к чертям, теперь господствовала Империя, для Хондо это мало что меняло. Очередной налет прошёл успешно, груз, одолженный у имперцев доставлен заказчику, кредиты за доставку получены, можно немного расслабиться. По пути за новой порцией выпивки Хондо заметил в углу одиноко сидящую фигуру в капюшоне. Силуэт человека, его движения показались пирату знакомыми, подхватив новый стакан с выпивкой, он направился к дальнему столу.  
  
— Как тесен мир! Не правда ли, генерал Кеноби? - последние слова Хондо произнёс шепотом, чтобы только один человек смог его услышать.  
  
— Я больше не генерал, Хондо, армии, в которой я служил, больше нет.  
  
Мужчина плотнее запахнул плащ, тут же словно уменьшившись прямо на глазах пирата. Хондо отпил из своего стакана и присел рядом за стол.

— Вот как, на мгновение мне показалась, что я встретил старого знакомого. Он был джедаем, частенько нудел о силе и морали, но драться умел и мозги работали как надо, за это я его уважал.

Оби-Ван крепче сжал стакан в руке и тяжело вздохнул:

— Человека, о котором ты говоришь, больше нет.

— Ну может это и к лучшему, - Оби-Ван кинул удивленный взгляд на пирата. – Он бы страшным занудой. А если серьезно, знаешь, мой отец всегда говорил: «Если одна дверь закрылась…»

— Откроется другая. Знаю, но боюсь, Хондо, тут другой…- Оби-Ван не успел закончить фразу, Хондо громко стукнул стаканом об стол, разливая содержимое по столу.

— Да нет же, дубина! Если одна дверь закрылась, сделай другую. Вечно вы джедаи чего-то ждете, надо действовать, только так можно добиться результата.

Оби-Ван удивленно взглянул на пирата, затем зашелся в приступе смеха. Пират счел это очередной джедайской причудой, грустно посмотрел на опустевший стакан и жестом потребовал повторить выпивку.

— Надеюсь, твой припадок – признак улучшения, а не того, что ты окончательно слетел с катушек. Учти если второе, я с тобой возиться не буду, просто оставлю в пустыне. Коли повезет, рядом окажется какая-нибудь пещера, куда ты сможешь забиться и доживать остаток лет, утешаясь, пока не придет какой-нибудь юнец, наслушавшийся историй о великом джедае Кеноби и не попросит стать его учителем, хотя сомневаюсь, что тогда ты сможешь его чему-то толковому.

— Спасибо за столь лестное предсказание, я ведь и правда подумывал о жизни отшельника, - Кеноби утер слезы, выступившие на глазах из-за смеха. Вернулась его привычная усмешка, плечи расправились, словно тяжесть последней войны ненадолго отпустила его. Оби-Ван даже скинул свой капюшон, глупо прятаться от того, кто и так его знает.

— Ты и вдруг отшельником? Не верю! Ты дольше пяти минут не усидишь на месте, либо найдешь приключений на свою джедайскую задницу, либо пойдешь читать кому-нибудь мораль и как итог нарвешься на приключения, - официантка-твилек тихо подошла и снова наполнила их стаканы.

— Не сказать, чтобы у меня был выбор: генералом я больше быть не могу, джедаем – больше не хочу, быть кем-то другим я не умею.

Хондо нахмурился, и задумался, машинально накручивая на палец одну из своих косичек, некоторое время они просто сидели молча и пили. В один момент пират перевел взгляд на пальцы, с накрученными на них волосами, поизучал их недолго, а в следующее мгновение уже вскочил, блеск в глазах явно указывал на некий план, созревший в его голове.

— Кеноби, ты знаешь почему викуэи заплетают волосы? – Оби-Ван едва не подавился напитком, вопрос Хондо был неожиданным и казался совершенно не привязанным к теме разговора.

— Эмм… Это традиция, если не ошибаюсь, количество кос равно количеству лет, которое викуэй провел вдали от родного дома.

— Именно, это «коса одиночества» – по одной за каждый год, который мы не смогли провести в родном мире, - пират провел рукой по волосам, кос там было много. – Это напомнило мне, что у вас джедаев тоже есть традиция, связанная с плетением волос.

— Косичка падавана, когда юнлиг становится учеником мастера, он заплетает себе косичку, ее срезают, когда обучение заканчивается и падаван становится рыцарем.

Хондо, продолжая внимательно слушать Кеноби, обошел и сел с другой стороны, прямо за его спиной, лишая того возможности развернуться лицом к пирату или хотя бы сесть рядом. Маневры пирата озадачивали джедая, но опасности он не ощущал.

— Значит, можно сказать, что в вашей традиции это начало нового этапа в жизни?

— Наверное да, но какое это имеет… - Оби-Ван не успел задать вопрос, он почувствовал прикосновение чужих пальцев к своим волосам. Первой реакцией захотелось отстраниться, но викуэй оказался проворнее: одной рукой жестко сжал плечо джедая, удерживая его на месте, второй зафиксировал голову, заставляя смотреть только вперед.

— Хондо, что происходит?

— Успокойся, Кеноби. Я тут подумал, раз уж ты оказался перед «запертой дверью», а я так уже вышло в хорошем расположении духа, то я мог бы помочь тебе сделать новый выход. Как думаешь? – все время, пока Хондо говорил, Оби-Ван чувствовал его прикосновения к своим волосам. Пират то натягивал их, то отпускал, переплетая между собой.

— Я совершенно не понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, - больше всего Кеноби не понимал самого себя. Стоило сразу осадить пирата, очевидно джедай был в большем отчаянии, чем предполагал.

— В моей команде появилось свободное место, и коль скоро ты больше не джедай, то мог бы его занять.

— У меня нет намерения становиться бандитом и пиратом.

— Фи, как грубо, - Хондо чуть сильнее потянул за волосы Кеноби, заставив того поморщиться, - Я предпочитаю термин свободный торговец. Я получаю груз, доставлю его и получаю за это кредиты. Если подумать, ведь Империи наверняка будет интересно местонахождение генерала Кеноби. Мм?

— Похоже у меня не остается выбора? Ты всех заманиваешь в команду шантажом и обманом?

— Только самых особенных и упертых.

— Нисколько не сомневался. Должен сказать, мои знания пиратской жизни ограничены лишь одной стороной медали.

— На этот счет можешь не волноваться, я тебя всему научу. Можешь даже называть меня мастер – последнее слово Хондо прошептал прямо в ухо Оби-Вана. Кеноби резко отшатнулся, с немалым трудом развернулся, но Хондо за спиной уже не было. Он стоял рядом, опираясь на стол и лукаво улыбался.

— Назовем это новым этапом в твоей жизни. Жду тебя утром в доке B4, не опаздывай, очень не хочется закладывать тебя имперцам, - пират одним глотком опустошил стакан, подмигнул, махнул на прощание рукой и, свистом подозвав свою команду, покинул кантину.

Хондо Онака. Как обычно вихрем ворвался и перевернул все вверх дном. Оби-Ван тихо усмехнулся, провел рукой по волосам и наткнулся на что-то непривычное. Токая косичка начиналась за ухом и заканчивалась на середине шеи. Косичка ученика. Похоже Кеноби вернулся к началу хоть и совершенно неожиданным способом.

— Это будет интересно.


End file.
